mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Genndy Tartakovsky
| birthplace = Moscow, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union | deathdate = | deathplace = | restingplace = | restingplacecoordinates = | othername = | occupation = Animator Director Producer | yearsactive = | spouse = Dawn David | partner = | children = | parents = | influences = | influenced = | website = | imdb_id = 0850733 | academyawards = | afiawards = | arielaward = | baftaawards = | cesarawards = | emmyawards = | filmfareawards = | geminiawards = | goldenglobeawards = | goldenraspberryawards = | goyaawards = | grammyawards = | iftaawards = | laurenceolivierawards = | naacpimageawards = | nationalfilmawards = | sagawards = | tonyawards = | awards = }} Genndy Tartakovsky ( gzt.ru, birthname Gennadij Borisovich Tartakovskij, ; born January 17, 1970) is a Russian-American television animator, director and producer. His best-known creations are Dexter's Laboratory, Samurai Jack, and Star Wars: Clone Wars. Biography Genndy Tartakovsky was born on January 17, 1970 in Moscow to Jewish parents. His father, Boris, worked as a dentist''WATCHING TV: Is 'Samurai' one for the ages?'' DREW JUBERA. The Atlanta Journal-Constitution. Arts; Pg. 12L. August 12, 2001. for government officials and a Russian hockey team.MOODY TOONS; The king of the Cartoon Network. ALEC WILKINSON. The New Yorker. ANNALS OF POPULAR CULTURE; Pg. 76. May 27, 2002. His mother, Miriam, was an assistant principal at a school. He also has a brother, Alexander, who is two years older and currently a computer consultant in Chicago. Before coming to the United States, his family first moved to Italy, where he lived next to a German family. There, Tartakovsky says he was first drawn to art, inspired by a neighbor's daughter. Tartakovsky later commented, "I remember, I was horrible at it. For the life of me, I couldn't draw a circle." Tartakovsky's family moved to the United States when he was seven''SAMURAI JACK.'' DUNCAN HIGGITT. Western Mail. First Edition; NEWS; Pg. 28. June 17, 2005. due to concerns about the effect of anti-Semitism on their children's lives. The family originally settled in Columbus, Ohio'SAMURAI JACK' PUTS ART BACK INTO ANIMATION. Tim Feran. Columbus Dispatch (Ohio). FEATURES - TV PLUS; Cover Story; Pg. 03. May 11, 2003. and later moved to Chicago. He was greatly influenced by the comics he found there; his first purchase was a Super Friends. Genndy began attending Chicago's Eugene Field Elementary School in the third grade. School was hard for him because he felt that everyone recognized him as a foreigner. He went on to attend Chicago's prestigious Lane Technical College Prep High School, and says he never felt he fit in until he was a sophomore there. When he was 16, his father died of a heart attack. He felt that his father was very strict and was an old fashioned man, but Genndy's relationship with his father was very special to him. After the death of his father, Genndy and his family moved to government-funded housing, and he began working while still attending high school. To satisfy his ambitious family, Genndy tried to take an advertising class, because they were encouraging him to be a businessman. However, he signed up late and had little choice over his classes. He was assigned to take an animation class, and this led to his study of film at Columbia College Chicago before moving to Los Angeles to study animation at the California Institute of the Arts (with his friend, Robert Renzetti) and there he also met Craig McCracken. At CalArts, Tartakovsky directed and animated two student films, one of which became the basis for Dexter's Laboratory. Reportedly, after two years at CalArts, Tartakovsky got a job in Spain on Batman: The Animated Series and The Critic. While there, "he learned the trials of TV animation, labor intensive and cranking it out." Also, while in Spain, his mother died of cancer. Career Craig McCracken acquired an art direction job at Hanna-Barbera for the show 2 Stupid Dogs and recommended hiring Robert Renzetti and Genndy Tartakovsky as well. This was a major turning point in Tartakovsky's career. Hanna-Barbera let Tartakovsky, McCracken, Renzetti, and Paul Rudish work in a trailer in the parking lot of the studio, and there, Tartakovsky started creating his best known works. Dexter's Laboratory grew out of a student film with the same title that he produced while at the California Institute of the Arts. Tartakovksy also co-wrote and pencilled the 25th issue of the Dexter's Laboratory comic book series, titled "Stubble Trouble". Additionally, he helped produce The Powerpuff Girls and has directed many episodes, serving as the animation director for The Powerpuff Girls Movie. All three projects were nominated repeatedly for Emmy Awards, with Samurai Jack finally winning "Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming Less Than One Hour)" in 2004 (the same year he would win in the category for One Hour or More for Star Wars: Clone Wars) Star Wars creator George Lucas hired Tartakovsky to direct Star Wars: Clone Wars, a successful animated microseries taking place between Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith. The series has won three Emmy awards: two for "Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming One Hour or More)" (in 2004 and 2005) and another for "Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation" (for background designer Justin Thompson in 2005). Tartakovsky is not involved in the follow up series, and has no plans to work on future Star Wars projects. Genndy directed animation on the pilot episode of Korgoth of Barbaria in 2006. The series was initially set for a complete first season on Adult Swim, but was not continued. He also directed a series of anti-smoking ads, one for Nicorette in 2006Genndy Tartakovsky’s Nicorette Commercial | Cartoon Brew: Leading the Animation Conversation and two for Niquitin in 2008.Genndy Tartakovsky for Willpower | Motionographer In 2009, he created a short entitled Maruined for Cartoon Network's Cartoonstitute program, which has yet to be officially aired or otherwise released. To date, Tartakovsky has amassed 13 Emmy nominations and four wins.Genndy Tartakovsky Director's Reel | Orphanage Commercial Productions He has also been nominated four times for Annie Awards, winning once for Clone Wars. Current projects Tartakovsky has been made creative president of The Orphanage's Orphanage Animation Studios. Additionally, he was a storyboard artist for Iron Man 2 for director Jon Favreau. It was announced at Cartoon Network Upfront 2009 that a new show by Genndy, titled Sym-Bionic Titan, is early in production.Tartakovsky’s Sym-Bionic Titan Boosts Cartoon Network’s Sci-Fi Quotient | Underwire | Wired.com A Samurai Jack feature film is currently in pre-production, and is being produced by J.J. Abrams' Bad Robot Productions and Frederator Films.Toon trio starts Frederator - Entertainment News, Film News, Media - Varietyhttp://frederatorblogs.com/frederatorfilms/2009/09/05/lunch-with-genndy/ Filmography Director * 2 Stupid Dogs (1993) (one episode) * Dexter's Laboratory (1996) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998–2000) * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) * Samurai Jack (2001) * Dexter's Laboratory: Chicken Scratch (2002) * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) * Maruined (2009) * Sym-Bionic Titan (2010) Producer * Dexter's Laboratory (1996) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998–2001) * Samurai Jack (2001) * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) Writer * Dexter's Laboratory (1996) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998–2001) * Samurai Jack (2001) * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) Animation * 2 Stupid Dogs (1993) * The Critic (1994) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998–2000) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) * How to Eat Fried Worms (2006) * Korgoth of Barbaria (2006) Storyboards * 2 Stupid Dogs (1993) * Dexter's Laboratory (1996) * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) * Dexter's Laboratory: Chicken Scratch (2002) * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) * Iron Man 2 (2010) References * Genndy's Scrapbook (Samurai Jack Season 2 DVD, Disk 2) External links * CartoonNetwork.com, [http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/ap/gtartakovsky.html Animator Profile: GENNDY TARTAKOVSKY]. * * Just What Made Him The Cartoon Genius He Is Today A copy of the original article found on GeoCities by Paul Senior * The JewishJournal.com, [http://www.jewishjournal.com/home/preview.php?id=7261 The Way of the Samurai] * Genndy Tartakovsky at About.com Category:1970 births Category:Columbia College Chicago alumni Category:American animators Category:Jewish American artists Category:Living people Category:Soviet immigrants to the United States Category:American film directors Category:People from Moscow Category:Russian American Jews Category:Russian Jews Category:American people of Russian descent Category:Storyboard artists ar:جيندي تراتوفسكي de:Genndy Tartakovsky es:Genndy Tartakovsky fr:Genndy Tartakovsky it:Dženndi Tartakovskij he:גנדי טרטקובסקי hu:Genndy Tartakovsky pl:Genndy Tartakovsky pt:Genndy Tartakovsky ru:Тартаковски, Дженнди sr:Џенди Тартаковски fi:Genndy Tartakovsky tr:Genndy Tartakovsky